


Status Quo

by peridot_tea91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Dates, Light Angst, Nerves, Pre-Canon, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Stanford University, Young Love, stanford!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridot_tea91/pseuds/peridot_tea91
Summary: SPN Christmas Bingo submissionSquare filled: first date
Relationships: Jessica Moore & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3
Collections: Peridot's Holiday Fics





	Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> So, for this I referenced the Dogs of Edinburgh pre-series comic.

Sam paced back and forth restlessly. Checking his watch for the third time in ten minutes, he huffed and chewed on his thumbnail. It was almost time for their date, and Sam was beyond nervous.

When Brady had introduced them a couple of weeks ago, Sam was instantly smitten. There was just something about this girl that he couldn’t get out of his head. Tall, slender, blonde, beautiful, sun-kissed skin, a sparkling smile—she was the total package. Plus, she was an artist and a damn talented one at that! Sam didn’t realize that she was the one who did the mural that was on display in the main art studio on campus.

“It’s just dinner. You’re just grabbing a bite to eat and going to look at the Christmas lights. Breathe, Sam, breathe.”

Once again, Sam checked his watch and continued his pacing. First dates were always nerve-wracking, no matter how old he got. This wasn’t like when he was back in high school, though, constantly moving and unable to maintain any stable connections with other people. Sam had finally gotten out. He finally had friends and a place to lay his head every night without worrying about being forced to pack up the very next day. He was away from hunting and his dad and… and from Dean. 

Maybe that’s what was really getting him so riled up? When he was still getting hauled around for the family business, Sam could always go to his big brother for help. More specifically, for help with girls, but that was years ago. After an argument following the selkie case back when Sam was on school break in Edinburgh, they hadn’t spoken to each other. That was over six months ago, and damn did it still hurt. First, dad had shoved him out the door, and then, his brother had accused Sam of turning his back on them.

Dean just didn’t understand. Sam was tired of always looking over his shoulder and feeling paranoid. He was tired of moving all the time, of having no friends or a place to call home. He was tired of always feeling like the freak and never fitting in. The incident last spring had been a fluke, sheer happenstance. He hadn’t been looking for a case, but one found him anyways. 

When he was at school, though, Sam finally felt free to be just a regular guy. “Joe College,” as Dean had called it. Sam still wanted to help people, so he had decided to go into the pre-law and, eventually, the law program at Stanford. It was one of the top schools in the country, and by some miracle, Sam had managed to get a full ride. If he was honest with himself, it was a dream come true.

Dad just didn’t understand. He was so obsessed with finding the thing that killed mom that he never considered what they wanted. Dean was the perfect soldier, always following orders and hunting. He never questioned the Winchester status quo, although Dean did get stuck in the middle of several rough fights between him and dad. 

Sam wasn’t like them; he would never be satisfied with their status quo. He wanted a safe and normal life, with a wife, a dog, a white picket fence, and kids. He wanted to be as far away from hunting as possible, and Stanford was his ticket out. That was part of why he had finally let Brady talk him into going out with a fellow underclassman. She was as beautifully normal as possible and knew nothing about the things that went bump in the night. And that only excited him more.

“Hey, Sam! Were you waiting long?” a voice called, pulling Sam from his thoughts.

Sam turned around to see the familiar blonde girl who had filled his dreams every night since the moment he met her. She stood before him in a light jacket, eyes bright as she smiled sweetly at him. Sam’s breath hitched in his throat as he grinned back at her, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

“Hey, Jess.”


End file.
